


Karaoke

by quivershiver



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivershiver/pseuds/quivershiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gengen is a horny fanboy and Demon Bat is honestly totally fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short im so sorry lmao  
> the title is shitty too but i didnt really have much to work with yknow

     I was lying on the floor of our hotel room, Ryuryu was huddled up by the heater, and both Heikou and Kazzed were playing some game together on their 3DS's. Earlier, they'd offered if I wanted to join, but I just wasn't feeling it, yknow? What I _really_ wanted to do was go explore the city. I totally would have, too, if it wasn't freezing outside. So, naturally, I started whining - like, literally whining - and Ryu got tired of that _real_ fast. "Gengen, just put on a fucking jacket and go," he growled. Tough talk from someone swaddled in two duvets. He was right, though; there was no reason for me to sit here when we all knew I'd give in eventually.  
     About 30 minutes later, I was walking down Demon Street and looking for some good places to hang out later on. I was peering through the window of a karaoke bar when I heard some guys talking somewhere behind me, though they weren't near enough to understand anything. I was just barely able to hear someone say "..that Gengen?", so I turned my head and saw the entirety of Demons Venom. I'm sure my face lit up like a fuckin' birthday cake. "Demon Bat!" I shouted as I ran over to the group. The name wasn't even entirely out of my mouth before I'd already barreled into him for a hug. "Hey, Gengen," he said awkwardly but I could still here the smile in his voice. After I let him go, I smiled at everyone else as a quick "hello". They probably all greeted me in return but my attention was already given entirely to the vocalist. There was a moment of me just beaming and blushing before Bat had told the rest to go on ahead and that he'd see them later. "How are you?" he asked as he looked back at me.  
                "Cold but really good."  
                "Do... do you want my jacket?"  
                "..Bat, I'm already wearing a jacket."  
                "Fuck... right."  
     He looked around quickly and then gestured at the bar up ahead - the same one I was looking at earlier. "Do you wanna go inside and warm up a little?" he inquired. I nodded quickly because _hell fucking yeah, karaoke with DBat._  
\--  
     I went back to the hotel room a couple of hours later and, while locking the door, I heard Ryuryu groan "oh my god" under his breath. I turned to look at him and he gestured to my bitten neck with a nod of his head. "You two are gross," he stated, though without any real venom in his voice. He knew that he was honestly no better. I rolled my eyes and joked, "Says the one who owns a light-up dildo."

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i wrote this for a short story contest on some amino community im in, but i decided to post it here (and probably tumblr too????) because theres not nearly enough batgen content in the world  
> but yeah .. this is so short because i had a paragraph limit and that was a really tiny limit


End file.
